Cryptic Love
by LimitedAccess
Summary: The hidden attachment between two mortals is being revealed little by little due to an unexpected event. Laxus, the old unsociable guy who attacked his own guildmates in the past. And Mira, who is known for her sweetness inside the guild and also known as the lovely girl who supports the whole guild. What will happen if the two reveal their hidden feelings with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

-MIRA'S POV-

The guild threw a party after our victory in the Grand Magic Game. It was such a long time since we first shocked the public with our sudden come back after the 7-year Acnologia Attack. Also, it's been 3 years since the ultimate battle with Zeref and Acnologia. The guild operation came back, and I was very happy that Fairy Tail has come back to its old times. Though we had a hard time fighting through our way in the Grand Magic Game, we still won because of our guild's support. Not to mention, the team of Erza was still in their 100-year mission and I hope they come back safe.

"Mirajane! Alcohol please!"

"Mira, cook me a good meal!"

"Mira! Look out!"

The noisy crowd inside this guild is really irreplaceable, and I can't imagine myself going to another guild, and serving other guys. It was a pleasure to serve these people even if they were the uncontrollable crowd of Magnolia.

-NARRATOR'S POV-

Hours went by, and little by little the guild's population in the hall were depleting. Mira, Lissana, and other lady members were left to clean the hall. While cleaning the area, Lissana saw Laxus on the ground. "MIRA-NEE!" she shouted. Mira, as a protective sister, went fast to her sister's side. "Why" she asked as she catches her breath.

She saw Laxus on the ground, and was shocked. "Did he drank too much alcohol? It is my first time seeing him drunk" she spoke while laughing. Lissana gave her the idea to bring Laxus home near the Guild.

-MIRA'S POV-

I'm struggling to lift Laxus up to his house, and Lissana can't help me since the guild was still grimy. But it was really surprising to know that Laxus can also be drunk in this type of occasion.

After walking 400m from the guild, I'm now here in Laxus' house, not surprising from a man who works with high paying missions. But I'm really conscious about his life. How can this man build a three-floor house, and live all by himself? How can he build a full furnished kitchen if he always comes by in the guild to eat food? Well, we can't really know what this man have in his mind.

As I stroll around his house, I found his room and slowly put him in the bed. Seeing his eyes with lengthy eye lashes, I blushed and was shocked. I know that there is at least a romantic feeling that I felt even when we were young, and I'm still confused if I will still feel it right now. Trying to avoid embarrassment, I went to get towel and warm water to wipe him. I can't just leave him with his clothes dirtied with dust and alcohol.

I turn my back, then suddenly the light went off and I felt a wild aura behind my back... It was Laxus. Inside the dark room, I can only see his glowing eyes, staring at me as if a predator is stalking its prey. I felt helpless under his gaze.

He suddenly run towards me and grabbed my arms as if I were a criminal, and from the back, he embraced me tightly with his strong arms, preventing me from moving. I tried to break away from him, but it was impossible.

At the back of my mind, I wanted him to do this, to not let me go, for him to hold me in a warm embrace. "Laxus, please let me go" I tried to speak louder but I only manage a whimper, and what worse is he only held me tighter.

"Mira, you think I wouldn't notice how you stole glances at me?"  
How would he know that? I thought.

"N-no, why would I steal those glances. I would have never thought of doing those things" As I deny his statement, I slowly tried to escape from the tight embrace. But I felt the warm breath of Laxus. Slowly by slowly, I felt aroused just by the thought of him, embracing me in the middle of the night. "Mira" he whispered. I felt tingling feeling from my ears when she heard him whisper.

"W-Why?" I asked with trembling moan.

"I like you"... with those words he suddenly spoke, my heart beat starts to quicken as if it was in a racing competition. I started to lost sight of my breathing and felt like I was short in breath.

"Y-you're just drunk. Laxus, let me go so I can change your clothes" With pinkish ears, I tried to hide the embarrassment and the excitement I've felt when I heard him say the words I've been longing to hear for many years.

Nothing in reply, Laxus completely lose his consciousness and fell down the floor. Finally, I escaped from his embrace.

-NARRATOR'S POV-

She put him back in his bed, wiped his body with warm water, and changed his clothes. After a while, she clean his room like it was arranged by a wife. Half hour later on, she's ready to leave Laxus' house, but as she pass through the door she whispered "I like you too".

* * *

It's my first time publishing a story. Though, for many years I've already made tens of stories/ideas but I'm not that good at writing so I never really finished what I wanted to write. Ah btw, this story is based on my friend's written story (because we were talking in fb that night... about the ending of fairy tail, the ships in fairy tail, and the disappointing ending of ft) and so, I was inspired to write my version.

Also, I don't know how this Fanfiction site works. So, I'm just a newbie here and I hope some of you can help me here. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter :D What do you think? I'm still new to writing deep conversations and you know, the POV something. I've tried writing in a full narrator's pov but I really can't haha.

And I'm not really a fan of novels (but I like fanfics). Well, my type of writing is still not in the level of novel writers or something, but I hope I will be able to improve this time :) I hope you enjoy the previous chapter :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

-NARRATOR'S POV-

The next day, Laxus woke up with decent clothes and clean room. He's trying to remember what happened yesterday, but the last thing he could remember is when he's drinking a strong alcohol given by a fan. Regaining all of his consciousness, he got confused to why he was wearing neat clothes and why is his room so clean unlike when he visited last time? These questions were still in doubt, but he is sure that he smells the scent of Mirajane.

-LAXUS' POV-

"I.. you", I kept on hearing this unclear phrase. It keeps on playing and playing with my mind, and I don't know where I heard this. Is this from me? Is this from someone? And why is Mira here yesterday? Did she bring me here? Is she alone or there's someone else? Why can't I smell another person?

-NARRATOR'S POV-

After all the unanswered questions, he remembered a promise. "Ah, I almost forgot! It's the birthday of Gale, and I promise to bring her a present" he mumbled. Moving aside his questions, he quickly got his working clothes and went to the market to buy a gift for the child of Gajeel and Levy.

Hours and hours of searching, he finally bought a gift for his precious grandchild, a platinum necklace and a platinum imitation key of Plue. Laxus quickly went to the Redfox's house to deliver his gift to Gale.

"Happy Birthday, Gale!" Laxus said with a smiling face. Levy, who's holding the 1 year old child, gave her gratitude to Laxus. After the conversation, Gajeel asked "Laxus, can I ask why your scent is mixed with Mira's scent".

-LAXUS' POV-

"What?" I've forgotten about yesterday's incident. I went directly to my wardrobe to change my clothes, so any scent is still here.

"Oi, oi. Did you get drunk yesterday, Laxus?" Gajeel asked while he was laughing his ass off. "Maybe I am" I replied.

I said my goodbye to Gale, Gajeel, and Levy, since they were also going to go somewhere to celebrate Gale's birthday. Walking out the streets, I had an urge to smell myself and figured out that I really have the scent of Mira around my chest area up to my arms. My heart suddenly pound heavy, thinking if I physically hurt her yesterday, or if I did something yesterday. I want to know, and my consciousness grows stronger.

-NARRATOR'S POV-

Back in the guild, Mirajane was still in shocked with yesterday's happening. Some of the guild members including Cana, Elfman, Evergreen, and Lissana already asked if she's okay or not. She was avoiding any critical topic that will trigger her memory of Laxus. Though, she's with her consciousness, her mind was floating and her eyes was gazing away from any male members of the guild.

"I like you too" she suddenly remembers.

-MIRA'S POV-

"I like you too"

Did I say that? Did I really tell him that? I know that he's already sleeping. But what if he heard me? What if he's playing dead? What if we saw each other? What will I do?

I'm losing my mind with all these questions, and I don't know if I can handle it if I see him today. I don't know if I will still see him as a normal man. I don't know.

Does he remember what happened yesterday? Does he know what he told me? Or is it not me whom he is describing? Maybe that statement was for another woman who looks like me.

I'm losing my mind.

-NARRATOR'S POV-

As Mira continues to question herself, Laxus also asks himself with the same question. In parallel, they both have confused minds, and confusing questions. Back to Laxus, he was on his way home when he saw an ice cream vendor. There was a kid who's silently looking at the vendor, drooling over the ice cream. Without hesitation, he went to buy two ice creams, and gave one of it to the kid. A short conversation was engaged:

Kid: Thank you, mister! I saw you in the last Grand Magic Game, you were so cool! I wish to be like you.  
Laxus: You don't need to be someone else to be cool; you have to be a man yourself.  
Kid: Yes, mister!

As the conversation continues, the child mentioned something that triggered him to remember a short moment yesterday.  
"Mister, have you liked someone already? Because I am, and she's cute!"

Laxus sent his greetings to the kid, and quickly run towards the guild to meet Mira. He called Mira, and the two met with their eyes. In shocked, Mira turn her gaze towards someone else.

* * *

It's my exam tomorrow so I still haven't proof read this chap. So if I have mistakes in grammar or spelling, feel free to comment :D Thank you guys and wish me luck! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

-NARRATOR'S POV-

Laxus, whose concern about the event yesterday, asked Mira about what exactly happened with them during the night. Why is she gazing away from his eyes, and why is her face turning red. He wants to know if there's anything he needs to apologize with, or if there's any responsibilities he needed to take care of. Without any pause, he asked "Did I do you yesterday?"

Mira, a woman who never had any relationship, had her ears explode with those words. She didn't expect Laxus to ask a very direct question. Realizing his question, he blushed with embarrassment, and later asked with a more decent question "Did I do something to you yesterday?"

Mira was right; he doesn't remember any of it. She's pretty sure that he was just controlled by his drunkenness, and said those words without hesitancy. A bit disappointed, she replied "No, you didn't. Nothing happened yesterday, except I brought you home" she tried to smile while saying those words. Laxus, who is rather contented with Mira's reply, said "Okay, that's good I guess".

-MIRA'S POV-

"Did I do something to you yesterday?"… Seriously? Not even the moment he hugged me? Not even the moment he whispered my name? Why did I get my hopes up?

"No you didn't. Nothing happened yesterday, except I brought you home"  
Smile Mira, smile. Try not to be suspicious with your actions. What he did yesterday was just a mindless action. And you know it yourself that there's a big chance that this will happen. I'm a bit disappointed but there's nothing I can do about it. But still, I have this small memory where a guy told me he likes me. I heard this term many times but when Laxus said it to me, I felt it was different from others. At least, at least, I heard him say it once… even if it's impossible.

"Okay, that's good I guess" maybe in his mind, it's good that there's nothing between us. Just thinking about it makes me melancholic.

-LAXUS' POV-

"No you didn't. Nothing happened yesterday, except I brought you home"  
I'm relieved. I'm nervous that I hurt her yesterday.

"Okay, that's good I guess" I guess it's better to not know if I really hurt her yesterday. I know that Mira is a type of woman who doesn't speak much about herself. She's concerned more about the others. Even if she's a past devil, who's wilder than 50% of this guild, I know that she had a motherly side within her. I'm relieved that we're good.

-NARRATOR'S POV-

Without having to hear each other's thought, slowly by slowly the two of them misunderstood the context of the statements of each other.

Weeks passed, and Laxus still acts normal. Eating in the guild, reading books, guarding the guild, and taking care of Makarov. While Mira still have her mind confused and her heart broken. Thinking too much, Mira suddenly had a shut down while delivering the alcohol to Cana. The guild had a big ruckus since it was the first time they saw Mira fell.

Many assumed that she's too tired since she hasn't had any break since Grand Magic Game. But some assumed that she might be pregnant. There's a rumor about Mira, seeing a guy in a suspicious house. Lissana and Cana swiftly appeared and defended Mira about seeing a guy secretly.

Lissana: My sister will not do that, and I'm sure that if she likes someone she'll tell it to me and Elf-nii.  
Cana: Mira was never interested in any guy, and she's a noble woman who will never get engaged in any secret affairs. How dare you all think like that?!

Hearing the ruckus in the guild, Laxus who is always on the 3rd floor went down to see what's happening. He saw Elfman and Evergreen assisting Mira, and heard the conversation between Lissana, Cana, and other guild members who assumed she was pregnant. He was shocked seeing Mira lie down like an injured person, and got more stunned after hearing the word "pregnant".

-LAXUS' POV-

"She might be pregnant"

Pregnant?! Who-

I saw Mira on the ground, lying like an injured person. I was stunned, thinking if it's my fault. Maybe I didn't hurt her, but I...

"Lissana: My sister will not do that, and I'm sure that if she likes someone she'll tell it to me and Elf-nii.

Cana: Mira was never interested in any guy, and she's a noble woman who will never get engaged in any secret affairs. How dare you all think like that?!"

Secret guy? Who is it, I want to know.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for those readers who are continuously reading my fanfic :) I didn't update last week because I was busy with my studies. Well, right now exams are already done and I can continue writing and updating.

I already have some drafts for the next chaps, but I'll try my hardest to make it more intense. Sooo yah, thank you guys and I do appreciate you all :))


End file.
